


Can't Help Falling in Love

by FallenAngelWinchester



Series: Fallen [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, Pregnancy, Self-Doubt, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:36:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelWinchester/pseuds/FallenAngelWinchester
Summary: A sequel to The Fallen. Dean and Skylar are continuing their relationship, and Dean proposes. But there is another force, much darker than they have faced before, that threatens to tear them apart before their lives can even begin together. Will they be able to save their love and their family?





	1. Wise men say...

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys liked this fic, please leave kudo's! I'm also open for any suggestions!

*Skylar’s POV*  
“Ready to go, sweetheart?” I heard Dean ask behind me. It’s been about two weeks since I nearly died, and today was the day I got to go home. I turned around and smiled at this beautiful hunter that I am proud to call mine. “Yeah, I’m ready to get home and just be normal.” He smiled and hugged me gently, like he was scared that if he squeezes too hard, I would break.

The drive to the bunker was long, and I longed for my bed. Dean sensed my silence, and silently asked. “Are you okay, sweetheart?” I smiled at him, “Yeah, I guess so. I’m just nervous about going home.” He gave my hand a quick squeeze, and replied, “Don’t worry honey, it’s just Sammy, Cas and Gabe there. They are waiting for us.” I smirked, “An archangel, huh? What, do they suddenly care for humans?” He laughed, “You know Gabe has always seen you as a little sister.” 

*Dean’s POV*  
She noticeably stilled when we pulled up in front of the bunker. “Hey, don’t worry, everything’s gonna be okay”. She nodded and swallowed. I got out, and walked around to open her door for her. She rolled her eyes, and graciously accepted my hand to help her out. “Why thank you, kind sir.” She sarcastically said. “Anything for you, m’lady.” She laughed, and we walked hand in hand into the bunker. “Hello Dean, Skylar.” Cass greeted us with his usual gruff voice. Gabriel, on the other hand, swooped in next to Skylar, and held her in a tight bear hug. “I missed you too, Gabey.” She softly said and leaned against his shoulder. When Gabe released her, she looked at them quizzically. “Where’s the Squatch?” Gabe laughed, and led Skylar to the kitchen. I followed close behind. The sight that greeted us, had me bursting out in laughter. Sammy was busy cooking, and had a pink apron on. He turned to us, and smiled his usual dazzling smile. “Hey, Fireball, how are you?” Skylar visibly reddened Sam’s use of her code name. She hugged him. “Hey Squatch, what’s for dinner?” Sam guided her gently out of the kitchen. “It’s a surprise. Why don’t you get settled in, and dinner will be ready in ten?” She nodded, and took the hand I offered to her. “Let me show you to our room, m’lady.”


	2. Only Fools Rush In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Skylar have some fun in the shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO this is smut! It's my first time writing smut, so please let me know what you think!

*Dean’s POV*  
I picked her up, and carried her bridal style to our room. She giggled, and it was the sweetest sound ever. I love this woman. “Well, princess, here we are.” I set her down gently in front of the door, and held her hand while I opened it. Sammy was working hard to add the final touches to our room. I stared at the love of my life, as her eyes lit up in wonder. “So, what do you think?” I nervously asked, unsure of what was going on inside of her head. She turned and kissed me. “Dean, it’s beautiful.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
Dean’s room looked different. Instead of the hurricane I was usually greeted with, his room was changed. There were the most beautiful red bedding on his huge four-poster bed, and there were rose petals strewn everywhere. A hundred candles cast a soft glow on everything in the room, and a fire was burning in the hearth. The soft smell of apple pie, leather and whiskey filled my nostrils, and it made me feel… home. I was safe for the first time in a while, and all because of him. Dean, the love of my life. My eyes were brimming with tears. “Dean, it’s beautiful. Where did you find the time to do this?” He swallowed and cast me a shy smile. “The Squatch and the angels helped me. They were busy here during the time I was with you.” I hugged him tightly, tears spilling down my cheeks. “Thank you, Dean. Thank you for everything.” 

*Dean’s POV*  
I led her into the room, watching as tears slid down her cheeks. I gently wiped them away with a brush of my thumb. She shivered and leaned in to my touch. “Sweetheart, is everything okay?” She looked at me and nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah, I love it. It’s so beautiful, honey. What did I do to deserve this?” I smiled at her. “You decided to come back to us. You know we would never be able to live without you.” She bit her lip again, looking at the floor. I pulled her closer, and growled softly in her ear, “If you bite that lip again, we’re gonna miss dinner, and Sam will be pissed. She laughed, and answered in a husky voice. “Maybe we’ll leave it for later then?” She kissed my neck, and nipped at my earlobe. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. “Baby, I love you. And honestly I would fuck you senseless on that bed now, but the others also want your attention.” She laughed and stepped away from me. “Well then, let’s finish up and go give them attention.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
I went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. As I undressed, I couldn’t help but look at the scars on my legs. Wounds I inflicted. As I kept staring, bile rose in my throat. Why would Dean even love a broken girl? He could have any girl he wants, and yet he feels obliged to stay by my side. He probably hates me for it. As I stepped into the shower, I softly began crying, and a loud sob escaped my lips. Dean rushed into the bathroom, alarmed at my sob. “Baby, are you okay?” He asked. I nodded, and said silently. “I-I’m okay, Dean. It’s nothing.” “You’re lying.” He said, and started to take his clothes off. I blushed bright red. It was the first time that I ever saw him fully naked. He stepped into the shower, and pulled me into his arms. “You are so beautiful. I love you.” I leaned into his touch, still doubting myself. “Dean. I love you so much.”

*Dean’s POV*  
I leaned in and kissed her softly, savouring her. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and still she didn’t believe it. She quickly deepened the kiss, and I let out a soft growl. I bit her lip, and the whimper that came from her awoke something in me. I gently pushed her against the shower wall, and started tracing a line of kisses down her neck and collarbone. “Dean…” I love hearing her say my name. I looked up, and asked. “Are you sure?” She bit her lip and nodded. “I’m yours, Dean.” I kissed her again, and retraced the path to her collarbone.

*Skylar’s POV*   
I felt his soft kisses on my collarbone, and then he bit me. Softly, and started sucking the skin, marking me as his. I started grinding my hips onto his hardness, eliciting a delicious groan from him. “Dean, please…” I moaned. He smirked and looked at me, eyes dark with lust. “Please what, princess?” I looked him in the eyes. “Please, fuck me.” At my words, he growled, and stepped out of the shower. He took my hand, and guided me towards the counter, bending me over it, in front of the mirror. He started to kiss along my spine, eliciting a series of shivers from me. I was wet from his kisses alone. I gasped as a felt his hand running along my thigh, and wiggled my hips to try and get his hand where I needed it to be. 

*Dean’s POV*  
“Stay still, princess.” I growled at her. She immediately stilled. I ran my hand along her lips, gently spreading them. She was so wet already, and this made my already rock-hard dick throb painfully. I ran a finger up and down her slit, spreading her wetness, and started to play with her clit. She gasped and pushed back, needing more pressure than what I was giving her. I slowly pushed a finger in to her, eliciting a breathless curse. I started fucking her slowly with my finger, and added a second, stretching her a bit as I swirled my fingers around. “Fuck, you’re so tight, baby.” I groaned in her ear. She looked at me with want clear in her eyes. “Dean…. Please. I can’t wait anymore.” That was enough to send my mind into overdrive. I pulled my fingers from her, and licked them clean, knowing it would turn her on more. I positioned myself behind her, and lined myself up with her entrance. I slowly pushed in to her, letting her get used to me. “Fuck.” I whispered.

*Skylar’s POV*  
My breath was knocked out of me when he slowly pushed in to me. It felt so deliciously wrong, but I knew this was meant to be. “Fuck.” He whispered. He held still for a moment, giving me time to adjust. “Dean…” He started to move, pulling back, before slowly pushing into me again. The drag and pull of him was sweet torture. He started to slowly fuck me, and his groans were making me even wetter. “Dean, please…” I gasped. “What do you need, baby?” I looked at him in the mirror. “Fuck me.” He pulled out, and slammed back into me. I let out a startled moan, as he started to move faster. He slammed into me, over and over, letting out moans that were like sweet music to my ears. “Fuck, Dean. Ahh, baby….” I moaned, knowing this would turn him on even more. As he continued his relentless pace, I felt my orgasm approaching. “Dean…. Baby I can’t- I can’t hold on much longer.” I moaned. He pulled my hair, and growled in my ear. “Come for me, princess.” His words alone were enough to send me over the edge, as everything exploded into fragments of white light, searing pleasure rippling through my body as I came, screaming his name.

*Dean’s POV*  
The feeling of her coming undone on my dick was almost too much to bear. Her screams of pleasure were urging me on, and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer. I started to quicken my pace, the soft clench of her around my dick urging me on. I exploded into her, a litany of curses falling from my lips. As my release shot into her, I held still, our bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. I pulled out of her, and a groan escaped her lips. She straightened, and I gently kissed her on her lips. We got back in the shower, and I washed her, tracing every curve of her body with my hands. We got out, and while we were getting dressed, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of her. She is truly the most beautiful woman on earth. When we were finished, I held her hand as we walked towards the delicious smell of Sam’s cooking. I was surely the luckiest hunter alive.


	3. Shall I stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposal, at last! But, will it be forever?

*Skylar’s POV*  
It still felt too good to be true. I had the most beautiful hunter as mine, and he loves me. I felt so safe, and loved. But I couldn’t quite shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. Being a part of the Winchester family meant having a lot of enemies. And I knew that at any given time, any of our enemies could come and destroy this little piece of happiness. I shook my head to get rid of these thoughts, and tried to focus on the task at hand. Sam was waiting for us in the dining room, the delicious scent of dinner wafting through the bunker. Sam smiled, “So how are you feeling, Fireball?” I hugged the giant moose, and tried to catch a peek of what was for dinner. He chuckled, and held his hands in front of my eyes. “No peeking. It will ruin the surprise.” I chuckled, and allowed him to lead me to the table. As he released me, I slowly opened my eyes to Dean, Gabriel and Cass, all waiting for me. “Hey guys.” I smiled, taking in what I was seeing. Dean held out his hand, taking mine and leading me to my seat. Sam rolled his eyes at this, and went to the kitchen, beckoning for Gabe and Cass to follow him, leaving me and Dean alone. “Hey, why do you look so nervous, Dean?” I eyed him suspiciously. He swallowed and turned to me, “Sweetheart, I have something to tell you.”

*Dean’s POV*  
I was nervous as hell. Look, ghosts and demons, I can face. But this beautiful woman in front of me, left me as nervous as a schoolboy talking to his crush. I smiled at her, and answered her question, “Sweetheart, I have something to tell you.” I watched her eye me suspiciously, and I wondered what was running through her pretty little head. “Dean, what’s wrong?” She asked. I chuckled and ran a hand through my hair. “Nothing, sweetheart. It can wait until after dinner.” Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Sam and the angels returned with the dishes in their hands. I specifically asked Sam to cook her favourites, because I knew she was going to need it. Sam cleared his throat. “Dean, will you please pour us something to drink while we started dishing up?” I nodded. “Sure thing, Sammy. What do you guys have in mind?” Cass looked at me, and answered. “Whatever you will be having, Dean.” Gabe smiled, “I’m good with scotch, if you have any.” Sam smirked. “Beer please.” I turned to Skylar, “What do you want, sweetheart?” She smiled up at me. “Whiskey, please Dean.” I turned my back, and started to pour the drinks, feeling her eyes burning into me. She was suspicious, and that was what I wanted. I turned and gave everyone their drinks, and took my seat, squeezing her hand softly. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
I was freaking out. Dean was acting strange throughout dinner. Once or twice he’d make a joke with Sam, or compliment him on the food, but other than that he was quiet. Sam wasn’t helping either. He was acting just as mysterious as Dean was. The only normal thing in the room, were the two angels. Cass was his normal awkward self, and Gabe was telling me about the newest news on the fight in Heaven. I was enjoying myself, despite this suspicion I had. When dinner was over, I thanked Sam for his delicious cooking, and made way to excuse myself to my- our room. Dean grabbed my hand, “Wait, the surprise isn’t over yet.” He led me to the library, where he dropped my hand and left me standing in the middle of the room.  
*Dean’s POV*  
This was it. No turning back, no excuses, no more waiting. I took the little velvet box out of my jacket, and took a deep breath. “Dean, is everything okay?” She asked. I nodded, my back still to her. “Yeah, close your eyes, and don’t open them until I say.” She nodded, and closed her eyes. I turned back to her, and went down on my knee, opening the little box. “Okay, open.” She opened her eyes, and her hand went up to her mouth in shock. “Dean? What is going on?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper. I smiled, “Skylar Elizabeth Caterina Toretto, I have loved you since the moment I met you. I know this life isn’t easy, but I will do everything in my power to make it better. I promise to always be by your side, no matter what happens. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife, and making me the happiest man alive?” A tear escaped her eye, and found a path down her check. “You sure?” She asked. I nodded. She smiled and closed her eyes. “Yes, Dean Winchester. I will marry you.” I slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her hand as I took her in to my arms. She was mine.

*Skylar’s POV*  
I heard my heart hammering as Dean went on his knee before me. I never thought that I would be the one that would have this privilege of marrying him. There wasn’t any doubt in my mind, this was the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. “Yes, Dean Winchester. I will marry you.” I watched him slip the ring onto my finger, I only felt love. Dean was mine.


	4. Would it be a sin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torture, and will Skylar believe the lies she's told? Or will her love for Dean overcome all evil?

The demon smiled. “Yes mistress, he has asked her. Shall I continue with the plan?” A cruel smile crept on her face, while she lovingly stroked the hellhound next to her. She looked up, and smiled at her minion. “Yes,” she replied in a husky voice, “continue with the plan. I want them both to suffer.” The demon scuttled away, eager to please his mistress. She looked down at her hound, who seemed just as excited as her. “Juliet, patience is a virtue you know. We can only rip them apart when the time is right. I’m sure Papa won’t mind, because I’m taking care of a problem for him.” The hellhound wagged her tail, and licked her mistress’ hand. “You will pay for ruining my life, Dean Winchester. And I plan on making you suffer for as long as I deem fit.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
“Hey guys, you need anything from the store? I’m gonna make a quick supply run.” Dean and Sam were too busy doing research to even go out and buy stuff, and we were running low on food, especially bacon. Dean momentarily looked up, and smiled. “Pie?” I went over and kissed him. “Sure thing, baby. And for you Sammy?” “Just more of that fragranced shampoo please.” I pulled put my notepad, and added their items to an already long list. “Sure thing, Sasquatch. I’ll be back in a few hours, ‘kay?” Dean kissed me again, and said, “Be careful, please sweetheart.” I smiled at him as I grabbed my keys. “Always.” I went to the garage, and walked to the far end, where a beautiful figure sat huddled under some tarp. I pulled the tarp off, and ran my hands over her sleek grey body. “Hey angel, you miss me?” I opened her door, and quickly climbed inside, revelling in the feel of being behind her wheel again. I turned the key, and let out a soft moan as she roared to life, purring in excitement. I exited the garage, and she growled as soon as she hit open road. It’s been months since I took her out for a drive, and I was loving every moment of it. “You sound so beautiful, angel. I promise you that you’ll be seeing a whole lot more of me now. I miss you way too much.” Dom loved this car, and gave her to me when they pulled off the heist successfully, telling me I deserved her more than he does. I missed my family so much. I was so deep in thought about my family, that I didn’t notice the black pick-up swerving in front of me. I yanked my steering, sending my angel tumbling down the embankment, and crashing against a tree. Dom would be pissed, knowing that I totalled her. I’m pretty sure I hit my head on the steering wheel, because I started to feel blood dripping down my face, and darkness tugging at the edges of my vision. Just before I blacked out, I sent a quick prayer to Cass, letting him know what happened. I didn’t even notice that there were footsteps approaching, and blacked out just as soon as my door was ripped off. 

The demon carried Skylar to the pick-up, and threw her on the backseat. He pulled out a phone, and made a call. “Mistress, we have the Toretto girl. What do we do now?” “Bring her to the warehouse, and make sure you’re not followed.” He hang up, and drove away from the scene. A wicked grin flashed across her features, as she stood up, and started to prepare her instruments. “I will make her suffer, Dean. She will die knowing you don’t care about her.”

*Dean’s POV*  
I paced up and down the library. She should’ve been back hours ago. I fished me phone out of my pocket, and tried calling her. It rang a few times, and went to voicemail. “Hey, it’s Skylar. I’m busy, so I can’t answer now. Leave your name and number and I’ll get back to you.” “Dammit, sweetheart. Where are you?” I growled as I put the phone down. I went to Sam’s room. I stood in the door, and Sam looked up from his book. “Hey Dean, what’s wrong?” “She was supposed to be home hours ago. Do you think something happened?” Sam shrugged. “Dean, she probably got caught up in traffic. Or something.” I ran a hand over my face. “Yeah, you’re right.” As I turned to leave his room, I was stopped be Cass who appeared behind me. “Uh, hi Cass.” He looked at me. “Hello Dean, Sam. I received a distress prayer from Skylar a few minutes ago, and I think we should go find her.” Swearing, I pushed past him, running for the garage, grabbing my keys off the table. “Sam, you coming or what?” Sam and Cass both came after me, and got into Baby. As we pulled out of the garage, I kept on praying that she was okay. “She went north, Dean.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
I groaned as I opened my eyes, and started panicking when I felt the ropes around my wrist. I started to wriggle to break free, ignoring the pain in my side. A soft chuckle had my blood running cold, and I slowed down my feeble attempts to escape. “So, this is Dean’s new plaything?” a soft female voice asked. She stepped into the light, brandishing a knife. “Who are you?” I demanded. She laughed and stepped closer. “Now where’s the fun in me telling you my name?” She walked around me, tracing my shoulders with the blade. She came to a stop behind me, and I felt the tip of the blade digging into my shoulder, drawing blood. “I will tell you, I am Dean’s worst enemy, but also his truest love. You see, sweetheart. Dean doesn’t love you. He pities you.” I growled at her. “O yeah? If that were true, why would he ask me to marry him?” She laughed darkly, “Because he feels obliged to. He sees you as a burden, one that he can’t get rid of. But I’m going to do that for him.” She plunged the blade into my thigh, and I felt it grind against my bone. A scream escaped my lips, and she laughed at it. “Now honey, I haven’t even started yet, and you’re screaming already. I wonder what other sounds I can get out of you.” I tried to control my breathing, and spat at her. “Fuck you.” She laughed, and picked up another blade. “You will wish I never had.” She started cutting me, eliciting little shrieks and whimpers. As she drove the blade into my hand, I screamed, blacking out.

*Dean’s POV*  
We pulled to a stop when we saw skid marks. I got out, and ran to the embankment. “No…” I muttered as I saw the wreck of her ’72 Charger, mangled beyond recognition. “No!” I repeatedly yelled as I ran towards the wreck, fearing that she was dead. I stopped as soon as I saw the ripped-off door lying a few feet from the car. I reached for my gun, and cautiously approached her car. It was empty, but there was blood everywhere. “SAM!” I yelled for my brother, dropping to my knees. Sam came running down, “Dean, where is she?” I held up my hand that was covered in sulphur. “Demons.” We both ran back up to the Impala, where Cass was waiting. “I can’t find her, Dean. They have her somewhere that I can’t track her.” I looked him in the eyes. “How far can you track her until she disappears?” He shook his head. “Not far. About a mile north, but that’s it.” “Thanks Cass.” He disappeared in a flutter of wings. Sam and I got into Baby, and we took off. I just hoped we weren’t too late.

*Skylar’s POV*  
I felt weak from the blood loss, and the injuries from the accident. When she found that she couldn’t make me scream by cutting me, she started breaking my bones. She started on my hands, relishing in my screams. “Please, stop.” I begged, but she only laughed. I resorted to threatening her. “You know, Dean will come for me, and when he does, your ass will be toast. He’ll kill you.” She chuckled as she broke my other hand. “Oh honey, why would he kill me? He loves me way too much.” She invaded my mind, and showed me memories of them… doing things. I shook my head, “You’re lying. You’re making this up, trying to mess with my mind.” “Oh you naïve girl, don’t you get it? You mean nothing to him.” As much as I wanted to believe that Dean loved me, a part of me started to doubt him. She raised her brow, “Oh, so I made you think, huh? He doesn’t love you, you’re just a worthless burden he has to carry. First chance he gets, he’ll leave you.” I started to cry, doubting myself. She was right, I didn’t deserve Dean. I was worthless, a burden on his shoulders. I looked her in the eyes. “Go ahead, kill me. No one will care.” She laughed. “No. The fun’s just starting. I think I’ll keep you around a bit longer.” She took her blade, and cut into my skin again. I didn’t scream, just let silent tears fall down my cheeks. I resigned to my fate, knowing Dean won’t save me.

*Dean’s POV*  
I was frantic. We weren’t having any luck finding her, and I knew her life was in jeopardy, and she was closer to dying with every second that passed. We scanned the entire town, with no luck in finding her. Our only hope was to continue looking, and we only had a few warehouses left to search. “Dean, I found her. She is in the last warehouse on the outskirts of town.” Cass said, appearing in the back of the Impala suddenly. We sped towards the warehouse. “Hang on, sweetheart. I’m coming to get you.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
She was getting bored, I could tell. She couldn’t make me scream, or cry anymore. She had broken both my legs, my hands, and my spirit. I could care less if I died. I should’ve died in that hospital. I should’ve just cut deeper, to bleed out faster. I should just die, but for some reason I was still alive. I didn’t care anymore, I wanted to die, and this bitch wasn’t giving me my wish. I faintly heard the sounds of gunfire, and screams as demons were killed. She stood up and yelled, “What the hell is going on out there?” Two of her minions ran to check out the problem, just to be killed by Dean and Sam, as they rushed into the room. Dean took one look at me, and immediately ran to kill the redhead bitch that was keeping me captive. She smiled at him. “Hi baby, I was just telling your pet here what was really happening. She thought you were in lo-” Her words were cut off as Dean plunged the demon blade into her heart, killing her. I didn’t even bother looking up. As Dean touched me, I flinched. “Hey, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m here.” He tried to pick me up, but I weakly pushed him away. “Leave me alone, you don’t really love me.” He fell back, eyes showing how hurt he was. “Dean… I’ll take her.” Sam said, Dean nodded, and left the room. I could swear I saw tears running down his cheeks. I whimpered as Sam picked me up, and started to cry. So much for my happy ending.


	5. Some things are meant to be..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Dean and Skylar work past the demon's lies and save their happy ending?

*Dean’s POV*  
We got back to the bunker in record time, and Cass was in Skylar’s room, healing what he could. I stayed outside her room, because of what she said. How could she ever doubt my love for her? Unless, that bitch messed with her head. I stomped to my room, past Sam’s worried glance. I threw myself down onto the bed, and started crying. I couldn’t protect her, and now I was paying the price for it. I heard a soft knock on the door. “Go away.” I growled, but the footsteps came closer to my bed. “Dean.” Sam’s voice said. “That demon messed with her head. Cass is trying to erase as much of it as he can, but it’s bad, Dean. She told Skylar that you didn’t love her, and that you were only using her.” I looked up from the pillows, eyes swollen from crying. “She what?” Sam shot me a sympathetic glance. So that’s why she didn’t want me near her. I nodded, understanding everything now. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
I was faintly aware of the pain dulling, but I was too exhausted to stay coherent. I blacked out, before thoughts could overtake me and hurt me. I welcomed the darkness, it felt so comforting. Suddenly, white-hot pain shot through me. I tried to bite back a scream, but I couldn’t. I screamed, feeling a soft hand stroke my forehead. The pain instantly went away, as well as the thoughts of Dean not loving me. I opened my eyes to bright blue eyes peering down at me. “Hello, Skylar.” I smiled weakly. “Hiya, Cass. Thanks for healing me.” Cass shrugged. “I only healed the major wounds, several smaller ones are going to have to heal on their own.” Cass stood up. “I will alert Dean of your current condition.” I bit my lip, holding back tears. “Sure.”

*Dean’s POV*  
A scream came from her room, and it pierced my soul. It was my fault she was in pain. I should’ve protected her. A soft flutter of wing sounded, and Cass appeared. “Dean. She is awake, and I have healed most of her wounds. I will return shortly.” And with that, he disappeared. I got up, and nervously walked to her room. I stood in the door, and looked at her tiny frame in bed. “Hey, Dean.” She motioned for me to come closer. She was crying. I hugged her tight as I sat next to her, holding her body as she sobbed in my arms. “Sweetheart…. I’m sorry. I should’ve protected you.” She shook her head. “Dean, I almost gave up in there. For a split second I believed her.” She started sobbing again, and I held her, while planting soft kisses on her head. “Don’t worry about that, sweetheart. What matters is that we found you, and got you back.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
I smiled, despite the tears streaming down my cheeks. I don’t know how long we sat there, but I fell asleep in his arms. I felt safe. A few hours later, I felt the bed shift, and Dean was gone. I slept further, and awoke to Dean entering the room with a plate laden with waffles and bacon, all drenched in syrup. “Dean, thank you. I’m sorry, I didn’t even get to the store.” He smiled as he handed me my plate. “Don’t worry about that. Sam quickly went and bought the stuff we needed while you were sleeping.” I smiled, wolfing down my food. “Dean, you don’t think Cass will be able to fix my car, right?” Dean chuckled. “We can ask him baby. But first, let’s get you into a shower, and get dressed.” I chuckled as he led me to the bathroom, a hot shower already running. He left as I stripped and got under the shower. I closed my eyes, washing all of the blood off me. I vaguely heard sounds in the bunker, and as I turned off the water and stepped out, I heard voices. I got dressed, and dried my hair. I padded barefoot down the hall to where the sounds were coming from. I stood still, mind reeling in shock at what, or who, I was seeing before me. “Dom?” I asked. He turned, and I ran to him. He scooped me up in his arms. “Hey, my Sky. I missed you.”


	6. Take my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for a wedding! Hope you all enjoy this fluffy chapter!

*Skylar’s POV*  
I was nervous. Today was the big day, after months of planning and preparation, it was finally here. My sister Mia was helping me get dressed, along with Jo, Jess and Letty. I still couldn’t wrap my head around my family being here, let alone the fact that it was my wedding today. Letty smiled at me. “You ready for this?” I breathed out a nervous breath. “As ready as I’ll ever be.” A soft knock sounded on the door. Mia opened, and Dom stepped inside, looking dashing in his suit. “It’s time, Sky.” Mia handed me my bouquet, and checked to see if everything was perfect. The girls quickly left, and I was alone with my big brother. “You look so beautiful.” He breathed. I smiled, “Thanks, Dom. I just wish Mom and Dad were here, you know?” He nodded. “I know, but at least the rest of our family is here. Come on, let’s go.” He led me out of the room, and outside to the car waiting to take us to the church. Roman and Tej stood outside, and gasped when they saw me. “You look amazing.” Tej said, while Roman stood there speechless. They opened the door for us, and we slowly pulled away. 

*Dean’s POV*  
I’ve never been this nervous before. While Sam and I stood there in the church, in front of our family and friends, waiting for her to come, I was nervous. Sam chuckled. “Calm down, Dean. Everything will be fine.” I smiled at him, willing myself to stay calm. Soft music sounded, and the doors opened. Mia entered first, and then came Jo, and finally Jess. They took their respective places on Skylar’s side, while Sam, Cass and Brian stood on mine. The priest asked for everyone to stand, and the doors opened once more. She was breathtakingly beautiful in that dress, and Dom looked every part the proud big brother. I tried to wipe away a stray tear, seeing her chuckle at my attempt. I met her and Dom halfway. I shook his hand, and he said. “You better take good care of her.” I nodded. “Always.” Dom turned to her, and lifted her veil, and kissed her on the cheek. I held out my hand for her, and we walked together to meet the priest. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
I was vaguely aware of everyone taking their seats. I smiled and handed Mia my bouquet. The priest smiled down at us, and started the ceremony. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of God, to witness the joining of these two souls in holy matrimony. Before we begin, is there anyone who objects to these two being married? Speak now, or forever hold your peace.” The church was silent, and he smiled down at us. “Good, let’s continue. They have written their own vows, and will now lay them down in the eyes of God and everyone present.” He looked at me, smiling. “Skylar, will you go first?” I smiled, and turned to Dean. “Dean, I remember once how I told you I did not believe in soul mates. I will never forget your reaction. Shocked and a little hurt that I did not think we were. But as time went by, you made me believe. You know me better than anyone else in this world, and somehow you still manage to love me. You are my best friend and one true love. There is still a part of me that cannot believe that I’m the one who gets to marry you. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and I pledge my love, devotion, faith and honour as I join my life to yours.”

*Dean’s POV*  
I swallowed down tears as she recited her vows. The priest smiled at me. “Dean, it’s your turn.” I drew a shaky breath. “Skylar, you have been my best friend, my mentor, my confidante and my greatest challenge. When you walked into my life, love walked in. It was a magical moment that I will treasure forever with you. You are my light in the darkness, my inspiration and I am blessed to call you mine. Your mind stirs my soul, your touch delights me, and your faith in me gives me strength. Wherever this crazy life might lead us, I vow to walk with you, arm in arm, hand in hand, to hold you as my wife and to learn from you, love you and surprise you, forever.”

*Skylar’s POV*  
I felt a few tears slipping down my cheek, as we both turned to face the priest again. He smiled at us. “May we have the rings?” Sam beamed, and gave the rings to us.” Dean took my hand, and I took his. “Dean Winchester, do you promise to take this woman as your wife, to hold her and to love her, to cherish her and keep her safe, to be by her side during good and bad times?” Dean smiled and slipped the ring onto my finger, “I do.” The priest looked at me, “Skylar Elizabeth Caterina Toretto, do you promise to take this man as your husband, to hold him and to love him, to cherish him and obey him, to be by his side during good times and bad times?” “I do.” I softly said, as I placed the ring on his finger. “Well then, Dean, you may kiss your bride.” Loud cheers erupted as Dean kissed me, and we turned to face our family and friends. “It is my honour to present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Winchester!”


	7. For I can't help, falling in love with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo, it ends with a twist! The next story will be up and running soon!

*Dean’s POV*  
The rest of the night was a fantastic blur of friends and family. I found out that the Toretto family were hunters, and had the guys remind me multiple times that I must take care of her. I made the same promise to every single one of them. I was glad when the night ended, because it meant I could have her all to myself. After we said our goodbyes, we immediately left for the airport. Dom decided that it was a good idea for us to go to Cuba, and paid for our honeymoon. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
Cuba was wonderful. Dom introduced Dean to the world of street racing, and they were teaming up to win races. I never wanted to leave, so we stayed for an entire month. I started joining the team on hunts again, helping the people with their monster problems. I also started helping Mia out with the kids, and secretly longed for my own. I knew that it wasn’t even a possibility in this life, so I didn’t even run it past Dean. All too soon we had to leave for home again, with the promise of seeing my family again soon.  
*Dean’s POV*  
We had been home for a few weeks, and what a great few weeks it was. We had sex almost every single night, much to Sam’s embarrassment a few times. He once walked in on us in the library, and turned and left without a word. We laughed, and I carried her back to our room. It was still hard to believe that this angel was mine, and I thanked my lucky stars for her. But, as I drove to the store on a supply run, I couldn’t help but wish that we could have kids. I knew it was damn near impossible in this life, but seeing how she was around Mia and Brian’s kids, I couldn’t help but imagine her with one of our own. 

*Skylar’s POV*  
Something was wrong. I threw up for what seemed like the hundredth time today, and it wasn’t even lunch yet. It’s probably food poisoning, I thought. But a little bit of me couldn’t help but wonder, what if. I quickly stood up, and brushed my teeth. As I left the bathroom, I bumped into Dean. “Hey baby, I’m quickly gonna head to the pharmacy, I’ll be right back, ‘kay?” He hugged me, and looked at me with concern in his green eyes. “Sure thing sweetheart, is everything okay?” I nodded, kissing his cheek. “Yeah, just thing I might have food poisoning.” I grabbed my keys, and headed to the garage, where my new car stood. Dom decided to give me a new car, saying that it wasn’t worth it to fix my old one. She was a beauty, with sleek black lines, and an amazing voice to her. She was a ’72 Charger, much like my old angel. As I drove to the pharmacy, I kept on hoping that it wasn’t real.

*Dean’s POV*  
Something was definitely off with Skylar, and it wasn’t food poisoning. My thoughts wandered to the possibility of her having my baby, and my heart leapt with joy. But, I wasn’t even sure if she wanted to have kids. I knocked on Sam’s door. “Hey Sammy, can I talk to you for a second?” Sam looked up. “Sure Dean, what’s up?” I sat down on the bed next to him. “Sammy, does something seem off to you about Skylar?” He frowned. “No, not really. I have noticed that she was very pale when she left, and I heard her throwing up earlier. Wait, Dean. You don’t think?” I nodded. “Yeah, I hope so, but I’m not sure if she even wants to be a mom.”  
*Skylar’s POV*  
I drove to the nearest gas station, and headed to the bathrooms with the plastic bag containing the five tests gripped tightly in my hand. After setting my timer for five minutes, the excruciating wait came. I threw up again as I waited, leaning my head against the cool tiles of the wall. As soon as my timer went off, I grabbed the sticks. All five of them were showing the exact same thing. Pink plusses greeted me, and quickly dimmed as I started to cry. No, this can’t be. My heart started to break, because I had no idea to tell Dean. Would he even want this baby? I calmed myself down, and took the sticks home with me. As I drove home, I prayed that Dean wouldn’t freak out. 

*Dean’s POV*  
I heard the soft rumble of her car’s engine, and waited for her in the kitchen. As she came in, I could tell she was crying. I immediately stood up, and took her into my arms. “Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” She sobbed uncontrollably. She held out the little plastic bag, and beckoned for me to take it. As I unwrapped it, five pregnancy tests were staring at me, all showing positive. “I’m pregnant, Dean.”


End file.
